Necessitados da Tecnologia
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: No mundo atual, é completamente impossível ver uma pessoa sem celular. Nos anos 90, na época em que o Trio de Ouro ainda estudava em Hogwarts, era o começo da tecnologia. O choque entre muggles e bruxos não foi tão grande, mas como seria a coisa se fosse nos dias de hoje? Bruxos cada vez mais se envolvendo com muggles. A magia e a tecnologia não podem se misturar.
1. Before Hogwarts

— Mamãe! Mamãe! Chegou a minha carta! — gritava a garotinha, como só uma criança de 10 anos sabe fazer.

— Não grite, Jules — a mãe deu a bronca.

— **Prezada senhorita Deadwyler, temos o prazer de informar que tem uma vaga na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários. O ano letivo começa no dia primeiro de setembro, estamos aguardando sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar** — Jules seguiu lendo, sem dar ouvidos ao que sua mãe dizia — Quanta formalidade!

— Me empresta? — pediu a mãe, puxando o envelope delicadamente.

A Srª Deadwyler lia a lista de materiais concentrada, sem perceber que uma terceira folha havia caído. Jules agachou-se para pega-la e começou a ler para si mesma.

— _Gostaríamos de lembrar aos pais que é expressamente proibido o uso de aparelhos eletrônicos dentro das instalações do colégio_ — murmurou e depois aumentou a voz para perguntar — O que são aparelhos?

A mulher levantou os olhos da lista e se deu conta da folha que a filha segurava.

— Coisas de muggles — disse, tirando a folha das mãos da pequena e colocando de volta no envelope — Nada com o que deva se preocupar.


	2. During Hogwarts

A professora McGonagall andava exasperada pela sala. A turma de alunos que havia aderido ao ano de 2015 dava muito o que falar. Sempre soube, com 5 anos de antecedência, que as coisas iam ficar um pouco mais agitadas. Porém, esperava que fosse devido ao crescimento desenfreado da família Weasley.

O professor Dumbledore observava à cena divertido, em seu quadro, enquanto se deliciava com gotas de limão, seu doce favorito. Viu como a professora McGonagall puxava um pedaço de pergaminho e pena, começando a escrever rapidamente sobre a sua superfície.

— Ocorre algo, Minerva? — perguntou, após mais alguns minutos de silêncio.

A diretora atual levantou o olhar, parecendo desorientada até seu olhar se encontrar com o quadro do seu velho amigo.

— Ah, Albus! Não é nada! — suspirou, mas seu olhar demonstrava o contrário.

— Talvez eu possa lhe ajudar — sugeriu Dumbledore.

— Bem... Está bem! — cedeu, contrariada — São os nascidos muggles.

— A não ser que a Câmara Secreta tenha sido reaberta...

— Por Merlin! Não, Albus!

— ...Então, não tenho ideia do que possa ser.

— É que... Fica cada vez mais visível as diferenças entre muggles e bruxos. Com o avanço dessa tal de tecnologia...

— Tenho certeza de que conseguirá administrar a situação perfeitamente bem.

— Não tenha tanta certeza, Albus.

Ouviu-se algumas batidas na porta.

— Entre — disse a diretora, guardando o pergaminho dentro de uma gaveta.

— Professora McGonagall — um garoto do 7º ano abriu a porta — A reunião dos monitores...

— Eu já tomei a minha decisão — interrompeu — Se continuarem insistindo nesse assunto, irei suspende-los de seus cargos. Mas, se for se tratar de outro assunto, estou a disposição.

O garoto hesitou, evidentemente contrariado.

— Não, senhora — respondeu, entredentes.

— Então vá para as suas atividades.

Ele saiu e fechou a porta. Minerva olhou para o quadro com quem estivera conversando.

— Viu o que eu disse? Cada vez mais a possibilidade de revelar o mundo bruxo é impossível. O primeiro de que vão nos acusar é de acabar com os seus aparelhos eletrônicos.

O brilho dos olhos de Dumbledore diminuíram ligeiramente, enquanto ele fingia estar concentrado em seu doce.


	3. After Hogwarts

Uma mulher loira embalava a sua filha enquanto, com a outra mão, agitava a varinha.

— Jenson! — ela chamou, ainda concentrada na tarefa.

Seu marido não respondeu.

— Jenson! — ela chamou, mais alto.

Suspirou, frustrada. Fechou a torneira da pia e pousou os pratos sobre ela, tudo com a varinha. Pegou a filha e colocou-a para se sentar em uma poltrona.

— Tampa os ouvidos, Ginger — murmurou.

A garotinha arregalou os olhos, mas fez o que a mãe pediu.

— Jenson!

Ouviu-se o barulho de uma cadeira caindo e os xingamentos. Isso fez Jules agradecer profundamente pela sua filha ainda estar com os ouvidos tampados.

— Precisava desse escândalo todo? — perguntou Jenson, entrando na cozinha irritado.

— Precisava sim — explodiu Jules — Estou te chamando há 10 minutos e você não me responde. Eu tenho que lavar a louça, limpar a casa, cuidar da Ginger, eu trabalho...

— Já disse para você que posso ganhar o suficiente por nós dois — disse Jenson, dando as costas para ela e pegando Ginger no colo, que interpretou isso como um sinal para tirar as mãos dos ouvidos.

— Quando? Você só passa o dia inteiro na frente desse computador.

— É o meu trabalho!

— Te pagam para ficar o dia inteiro em casa mexendo nesse troço?

Jenson olhou irritado para ela que lhe observava incrédula.

— Tem ideia de quantas libras formam um galeão? — continuou Jules — O ministério paga muito melhor...

— Não vamos voltar nesse assunto de novo — disse ele, andando com Ginger de volta para a sala.

Jules olhou para a louça, agitou a varinha e foi atrás dele.

— Eu quero trabalhar em algo que gosto — disse Jenson, sentando-se de novo em frente ao computador.

— Mas você se dava tão bem com DCAT — ela argumentou — Não precisa trabalhar no ministério, tem tantos lugares que empregam... Você teve 8 NEWT's.

— Jules, eu não nasci nesse mundo de magia. Qual o problema de unir o mundo muggle com o mundo bruxo?

— Tecnologia e magia não se misturam. Ou se esqueceu do aviso contra aparelhos eletrônicos que você tentou burlar várias vezes em Hogwarts?

— Para mim, vocês, bruxos, tem má vontade de fazer isso acontecer.

Jules olhou para ele sem conseguir acreditar no que ouvia.

— "Vocês, bruxos"? — repetiu — Você também é um.

— Mas é diferente. Meus pais não são! — argumentou Jenson.

— Você está falando como aqueles bruxos sangues-puristas.

— Você é sangue-puro.

— Mas não penso desse jeito, nem a minha família. Jenson, você queira ou não é um de nós. Tente conviver na sociedade muggle! Talvez não tenha tanta dificuldade por ter nascido nesse meio, mas você não é um muggle. Não vai ser a mesma coisa de quando você era criança.

Jenson revirou os olhos e voltou a sua atenção para a tela do computador.

— Você não pode ficar dividido — disse Jules.

— Está falando o que eu penso que você está falando? — perguntou Jenson, incrédulo — Não vou escolher!

— Não precisa. Já tá na cara a sua escolha.

Ela pegou Ginger do colo dele e voltou para dentro da cozinha.

— Ah, não! Você não queria conversar? Agora vamos conversar! — gritou Jenson, indo atrás delas — Eu definitivamente não sou igual a vocês. Esse estatuto de segredo é uma piada.

— Uma piada? Os muggles nos queimavam em fogueiras! Nos afogavam! — retrucou Jules.

— Isso foi há milhares de anos! Estamos na atualidade!

— Já que você gosta tanto disso, que tal abrir uma loja de consertos? Assim você espalha o nosso segredo para todos e pelo menos assim ganha mais dinheiro do que ganha nessa porcaria.

— Você sabia que eu não era nenhum cara rico quando casou comigo!

— Não se trata de dinheiro! Que droga!

— Jura? Por que você só fala nisso! Você disse que nós muggles éramos os cruéis da história, mas e Voldemort? Grindelwald? O estatuto do segredo não salvou. Se eu morresse, meus pais gostariam de saber a verdade e não um bando de mentiras inventadas por um departamento.

— Pensam que tudo pode ser resolvido com um manejar da varinha. É isso o que eles pensam! Se não nos queimavam nas fogueiras, ficavam esperando que resolvessemos a fome do mundo.

— Vocês não querem ajudar. Isso sim! Não é para proteção, é egoísmo!

— Pelo menos não temos preconceito por causa de coisas banais como cor de pele.

— Desde que seja bruxo.

— Protegemos os nossos iguais.

— Coisa que muitos pensam que não sou.

Jules riu entredentes, dando meia volta para levar Ginger a seu quarto. Aquela discussão ia demorar e ela tinha medo do resultado daquilo.

— Para isso não tem argumentos, não é mesmo? — disse Jenson, como se a discussão estivesse ganha.

— Você é um idiota! — rosnou Jules.

— Ah, claro! Eu quem comecei com isso!

Ginger olhava para a mãe assustada, enquanto ela lhe cobria em sua cama.

— Durma, meu bem — sussurrou Jules, acariciando o cabelo dela e dando um beijo em sua testa. Devia ter deitado-a antes.

Colocou um feitiço silenciador na porta do quarto e voltou a descer as escadas.

— Eu não aguento mais! — ouviu Jenson resmungar.

— Já que você questionasse tanto os meus métodos, responda-me: no que essa sua tecnologia ajudou? Ela pode salvar uma pessoa que tenha perdido um membro? Pode consertar ossos quebrados?

— Não fazemos mágicas. Mas essa tecnologia tem ajudado muitas pessoas sim.

— Ajudado, claro. A serem mais preguiçosas! Os alunos do sétimo queriam colocar computador na biblioteca, francamente.

— É mais prático! Como você já pontuou, os bruxos poderiam ajudar e muito os muggles. Medicamentos, principalmente.

Jules balançou a cabeça, sentindo a garganta cansada.

— Eu te amo e muito, Jenson. Mas não dá mais! Esse tipo de situação só se resolve de uma forma: ou passamos a viver como muggles ou você larga disso e age como você é.

— E já estou vendo que seria muita vergonha para uma Deadwyler viver assim.

— Em algum momento você pensou na Ginger, nossa filha? Ela vai ser bruxa como nós e vai viver como muggle? Vivermos em uma região muggle com ela sofrendo magia acidental?

— Assim como eu e vários outros nascidos muggles fizeram.

Jules suspirou. Pensou que pelo menos a sua filha o faria pensar claramente, mas estava claro que nem assim. Ele estava dependente, como quem se vicia em uma droga.


End file.
